


a finer night you know you'll never see

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [385]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Alexander and Karin have the night all to themselves.
Relationships: Kurosaki Karin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Commissions [385]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	a finer night you know you'll never see

The group is having a pleasant evening together, with all of them gathered together at Kisuke Urahara’s shop. Alexander has been drinking the punch, which is heavily spiked with alcohol, and after a while, that alcohol starts to take hold. It has been a long night, and as more time passes, he can only think of one thing that he wants to do right now, and it has nothing to do with being here. He has someone he wants to go see right now, someone waiting for him, and so, he decides that it is high time he slip out and take his leave.

Just before he can fully make his escape, Kisuke catches him on the way out, a knowing smirk on his face as he simply says, “I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

Not commenting on that, he continues his exit, so that he can start making his way towards the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo will not be there, since that is one of the people that Alexander is leaving behind, and he wonders who else is going to find when he does finally arrive, with just one person on his mind, one person that he wants to see right away.

Karin is expecting him when he arrives, and he finds that she has food waiting for him, take out. She is completely alone, with her older brother and her father both out, but even Yuzu seems to have somewhere else to be right now, meaning that he and Karin have the house completely to themselves. With dinner waiting for him, it is obvious the kind of evening that Karin has in mind, but once he lays eyes on her, and once he realizes that there is no one else around to interrupt them, Alexander has little interest in any of that.

Perhaps it is the alcohol or the late night, but seeing Karin here, knowing that he has her to himself, he does not want to waste his time eating dinner with her, when he could be making up for all of their lost time by pulling her closer to him, her body pressed tight against his, as he puts his lips on hers. She starts to resist, just reflexively, but it does not take long for her to start to relax into his kiss, returning it with a soft moan as she lets herself get into it.

He understands where her reluctance comes from, all things considered. The two of them are not open about their relationship, with no one, not even her own twin, knowing just how close the two of them are. She is worried about being caught like this, worried about the truth coming out before either of them are ready for it to, but he just can’t help himself right now. He feels as if there is nothing to worry about in the moment, and that things are going to be just fine, as long as he has this time alone with her.

When he pulls out of the kiss, she outright says, “What do you think you’re doing, getting all over me like that? What would you have done if someone had come home? Maybe we could explain away some things, but _that_ would be way too much, so…so…!” Even as she protests, it is obvious that she does not mind nearly as much as she acts like she does, making it clear that she missed him, and that she wants this, even if every risk that she speaks of does still exist, no matter how much she wishes it did not.

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmurs, because he is definitely not worried right now, so why should she be? Everything feels good right now, and he can’t shake the feeling that it is all going to be just fine, that they are not going to be found out, and that the best thing they should do right now is not worry about what could be, but rather, enjoy the time that they have together. For now, he just wants to be with her, wants to do what he can to quiet her fears, and take the rest of the night for themselves.

As he pulls her into another kiss, it becomes clear enough that dinner is going to be completely forgotten, because neither of them have much interest in eating anymore; neither of them have much interest in anything other than one another right now, and he keeps her close to him, drinking in her presence, until finally, he can stand it no longer.

When he breaks the kiss, neither of them need to say a word, both knowing what it is that they want to do next. And so, both of them start making their way upstairs, straight to her room. Once he has the door shut behind them, he is upon her again, kissing her with that much more ferocity, hands grabbing at her clothes, doing what he can to start to undress her, all without ever breaking the kiss. That being said, there is not much that he can do like this, but he still does what he can, not wanting to pull away just yet, not wanting to break the kiss that he feels like he has been starving for all day.

Karin clings to him as he kisses her, and starts to try and undress him as well, also accomplishing all that she possibly can like this. But when she starts to get impatient, wanting to do even more, she has no trouble wrenching out of her grasp, breaking the kiss so that she can keep stripping him down. With that, he is able to finish getting her out of her clothes as well, not wasting a single second until he has Karin completely naked for him, panting and biting her lip as she gazes up at him, making it clear that she has forgotten all of her worries, at least for the time being.

Slowly, she starts to move down, until she is kneeling before him, getting on her knees and looking up at him again. For someone so straightforward and bold, Karin often turns shy when it comes to making the first move like this. Even so, she still goes for it, likely wanting to show him just how much she has missed him, the same way that he could not keep his hands off her once he got here. Alexander does not say or do anything, just maintaining eye contact with her as she reaches up to take his erection in hand.

“Since we have this time alone together…” she mumbles, but she trails off without attempting to finish her sentence. She doesn’t need to, though, because it is obvious enough what she is trying to say, and she can show a lot more with just her actions. Karin wraps her lips around the head of his cock as she keeps her hand steady around the base, and she blushes as she looks away for a moment, before looking back up at him. This is her way of showing him just how much she wants him, and how much she has been wanting this.

She takes her time with sucking him off, only sucking on the tip at first while keeping her hand moving in a steady motion, up and down. As she curls her tongue around him, licking as much as she sucks, Alexander lets himself relax into it, content to let Karin take the lead on this, at least for the time being. She is good at what she does, and he knows that, if he were to leave it all up to her, then she would make him feel amazing. Of course, he is only going to allow that for a little while, before he takes over, because he wants to make her feel just as good, if not better.

For now, though, he can just enjoy himself, can just let her take her time with him, her soft moans and whimpers only further enhancing his experience, while also letting him know how much she is indulging herself with everything that she does for him. It turns him on a lot to know that Karin enjoys taking care of him almost as much as he enjoys having her do all of this for him. With a low moan, he brings a hand down on the back of her head, gently petting her to praise her efforts.

“That’s so good,” he says, moaning softly for her. “That’s so good, Karin, I missed you so much…” Her expression softens that much more at his words, and this is a soft side of herself that she rarely shows to anyone else. He is lucky to get to see it so much, lucky to be able to be this close to her, lucky to have Karin love him just the same as he loves her. Above all, he is lucky that they were even able to meet, that their circumstances brought them together like this.

Slowly, starts to fit more of his cock in her mouth, dropping her hand so that she can move her lips further forward, her tongue extending out past her lips, licking him and teasing him with it. His voice breaks as he lets out a soft groan for her, feeling the way that his body continues to give into her. Yes, Karin definitely knows exactly what she is doing, and exactly how to make him fall apart, just for her. It feels so good that he can hardly stand it, that he can hardly hold out like this.

But he will restrain himself, at least for now. There is still a lot of fun to be had between him and Karin, and he is not going to let himself get so carried away that he cuts into that. Though he has plenty of stamina, plenty of endurance, and would be able to last for quite a while either way, he still sees no point in rushing things, when he can take his time to indulge as much as possible, letting it all be dragged out while Karin does her best to try and satisfy him.

It takes her some time, to try and fit all of him in her mouth, but she does her best as she moves forward, taking him deeper and deeper still, her tongue always a little further forward, wrapping around his cock, licking him and making it feel that much better as she takes her time in indulging him, just the way he likes it. Her slow pace only causes his pleasure to spike that much more with each passing second, as the anticipation continues to build and grow for him.

Eventually, she starts to take him down his throat, able to handle him without much trouble, and steadily, she is able to fit him entirely in her mouth. Alexander lets out a low, breathy moan, petting the back of her head gently, and Karin looks up at him, proud of herself, proud of all that she is able to do, and so, he murmurs his praises, softly telling her just how good she is being, just how good a job she does at all of this.

And finally, now that she has managed to fit him entirely in her mouth, she is going to pass control over to him. His grip on the back of her head tightens a bit, so that he can keep her steady while he starts to jerk his hips forward, pushing into her throat, moaning as he does. She moans as well, not choking or gagging at all, proving just how well she can take it from him, and that leaves him praising him even more.

“You’re so good at this,” he groans, “you’re so perfect, Karin.” He holds her steady as he reminds her over and over again just how much he loves everything she does. Yes, it would be so easy for him to lose himself in this, and it would be easy to just be content with this. If he were to let her, she would keep tending to him and taking care of him for as long as he wanted, and would not ask for anything in return.

That comes from a combination of being devoted and wanting to make him happy, and being a little too proud to admit if she needs something from him. That is something that he has had the chance to learn from her, and he has kept it in mind all along, knowing that he has to be attentive to Karin’s needs, in case she does not admit to them out loud. He likes to make sure that he can always tell what she is thinking about, what she is wanting, so that he can give it to her without her ever having to ask.

Right now, he knows that she wants a lot more than just this, but it would be so easy to just let this keep going for as long as he wanted. It feels so good, and she takes him so well, working him closer and closer to the edge, but Alexander has already decided that he is not going to let things go that far. He has plenty of energy, plenty of stamina, but he is going to put a stop to this before he lets himself get so lost in his pleasure that he makes it completely one sided.

After all, there is something that they can do where he can enjoy this even while he is doing something that she will enjoy. Gently, he nudges her back, until she finally gets the hint and slowly pulls back, a strand of saliva connecting her lips to his cock. She looks so cute as she looks up at him, face flushed as she drools a little bit, no longer having it in her to keep up an act of shame. Karin is adorable when she starts to become shameless, and it is even more exciting to know that it all comes about because of him.

“Come on, let’s not just focus on me,” he says, and she bites her lip, nodding. He can tell that she is so turned on now that she can hardly stand it, that this has only served to work her up so much that she is rendered pathetic in her desire for him, but still, she would have kept going without asking for anything from him. There is something so perfect in her thoughtfulness, in those final hints of shame, and in her sheer devotion to him that he knows he would never be able to find anywhere else.

Alexander has lived for a very long time, and has had the chance to experience a lot of things, and yet, he finds it hard to believe that he has every been as happy, or could ever be as happy, as he is when he is with Karin. It seems strange that someone so different from him, someone with an entirely different life, with experiences unlike his, and not nearly as much general experience as he has, could be the one to impact his heart this much, but there is nowhere that he would rather be than with Karin. There is nothing that he would rather do than spend all of his time with her, showing her over and over again just how much he wants her.

The two of them move so that they are on her bed now, so that they can lay together, both on their sides, heads on opposite ends of the bed. Even just being apart for a short time, he already aches for her mouth again, and his own mouth is watering as he thinks of what is to come, eager to give her what she needs, even if it is something that she might never ask for. The fact that she is getting this excited over it speaks volumes to him, and when he gets his face between her thighs, just licking along her inner thighs shows him how wet she already is, and all for him.

Now, he wants to taste her more than ever, and wants to make sure that he is able to get her off just like this, using his tongue to satisfy her, the way she uses her own tongue and her lips to render him nearly helpless in the wake of his pleasure. She lets out a soft, choked moan as he starts to lick along her slit, her breath catching in her throat, and he knows it will be a moment before she is able to regain her composure, before she is able to get her focus back so that she can do what she has planned, resuming her oral treatment.

Alexander does not mind being patient at all, and is more than willing to keep this up either way, starting to work his tongue inside of her while she gasps and whimpers even more for him. Karin really is so cute when she starts to fall apart like this, and he loves the noises that she makes, loves how she acts once the pleasure starts to catch up to her. Slowly but surely, he works his tongue into her, knowing from experience everything that it takes to make her go to pieces beneath him.

So for now, Karin is not able to do anything at all, finding it impossible to return the favor or to return to sucking him off. She had been so in control when she had started out, and now, she is helpless, and she does not mind one bit, nor does he mind that there is nothing she can do for him right now. Soon enough, she will be back to her senses, but for now, he just wants to show her just how good she has made him feel. Alexander seeks to overwhelm her, and to keep her overwhelmed, to keep her crying out for him and falling to pieces for him until he has sent her over the edge at least once. Then, he will be fine with proceeding like this, but at least to start things out, he wants to be able to make her feel absolutely amazing.

Karin is not too difficult to overwhelm like that, at least not where he is concerned, not when he knows just what she needs. She is so sensitive, especially when he is just getting started out with her, after she has spent so much time trying to build him up. All the while, she has been putting off her own pleasure, ignoring the way that her body has cried out for more, and that means that she is that much more pent up, that much more in need, and that is a need he can easily see to, delving deeper with his tongue, until she is starting to grow tense for him.

Like this, he knows that it will not be hard to get her off, and she will not be able to resist. She can’t even try to resist right now, so immediately overpowered by his affection, by all of his efforts, and she moans and writhes and whimpers for him, and he loves how adorable this side of her is, this side of him that she seems to only show to him, that only he is able to bring out in her. When she is needy, when she loses control of herself, she just can’t keep up a tough front for him, and she becomes so cute that he can’t stand it, making him want to do this over and over again.

Truth be told, he could probably be satisfied just by making her happy, or at least, he would be content in some way. He would still be so horny for her that it would drive him mad, but in a lot of ways, he knows that he could be happy just to see her happy, getting off on the act of pleasuring her alone. That being said, he will never be able to test that theory, because there is no way in hell that Karin would let him do so much for her and not receive anything return. She will always want to pay him back, and he is never going to deny her the chance to do that.

Just as expected, it does not take her long at all, before she is completely falling apart for him, voice breaking, body going tense, as she gives in to her pleasure. Karin is left coming hard for him, and he slows for the moment, just to give her a chance to bask in the pleasure, and to start to come down from it. She will need a chance to catch her breath as well, and he is patient as he gives her that, eager for what he knows is going to come next.

Sure enough, once she has managed to catch her breath, she is wrapping her lips around his cock again, ready to properly suck him off while he gets back to eating her out. This was just his way of paying back what she did for him, but now that the two of them are mostly even, she will want to continue on, to keep working together towards their mutual bliss. After all, he was the one who insisted this would all be fine, who insisted on starting all of this, and now, she wants to make sure that he sees it through to the end, that the two of them are able to bask in it all together.

So, while she works to fit him in her mouth again, he starts working his tongue inside of her as well, and they both try to focus more on what they are doing for the other than what the other is doing for them. No matter how good it may feel, a lack of concentration will mean a lack of effort, and neither want to disappoint the other when they are putting so much work into it. And so, both are able to maintain their self-control for some time, while they work to pleasure their lover, mouths hard at work.

Alexander shudders as she uses her tongue on him, fitting him in her mouth completely, and flicking her tongue over the tip at the same time, and he is left moaning into her, causing her to moan in return. It all feels so good that he is not sure how much he can take, and this time, he knows that he is going to have no choice but to give into his pleasure. Trying to hold out any longer is pointless, and he has waited long enough, anyway; it is time that he lets himself reach that peak, knowing full well that he will be able to keep going for a while either way.

Finally, he gives in, jerking his hips forward as he comes, spilling down Karin’s throat, and she moans to be able to taste him, going weak with her own excitement. She will be easy to finish off like this, but for the moment, he just lets himself bask in this feeling, until the afterglow starts to fade enough for his thoughts to clear. While Karin is still moaning for him, he is immediately back to work, making her go completely weak as he pushes deeper with his tongue, and she is no match for him, not like this.

She is soon sent into her second orgasm, so caught up in the excitement of tasting him and of knowing that she was able to finish him off that first time, and so caught up in the pleasure that he gives her, the sheer ecstasy that leaves her helpless before him, unable to do anything but give right into him. Her moans sound so wonderful to him, and he loves knowing just how easily he has been able to get her off, just like that.

He is nowhere near done with her yet, and that was just the beginning of how he wants to play with her tonight. For now, he wants to keep using his mouth on her, in order to get her ready for something else, and once they have both had a chance to recover, he shifts their position, getting up and helping Karin so that she is bent over, her ass on display for him. Her ass is so adorable and perfect that he can’t help himself, giving her a playful squeeze before he kneels behind her.

Alexander spreads her cheeks, leaning forward, wasting no time as he presses his tongue out to start licking around her asshole. Already, Karin is left shuddering and whimpering, getting riled up just from the slightest bit of attention, and she knows what is to come, the anticipation getting her that much more excited. As he flicks his tongue out to lick the outside of her hole, he knows that he will not tease her like this for much longer before he goes for more, wanting to eat her out from this side as well.

Karin always falls apart when he eats her ass, so weak for this treatment that he just can’t resist it whenever he has the chance. Tonight, he teases it out until he has her gasping so pathetically, and finally, he gives her what she wants, still teasing it out a little bit as he slowly works his tongue inside of her. Karin is so much tighter back here, and that thought has him aching for more. He can’t wait to fuck her tight ass, but that tightness is exactly why he needs to put the work into getting her all ready for him, making her moan and whimper as he drives her wild with every bit of stimulation.

He works his tongue deeper inside of her as he rims her, and just as he expects, she acts as if she is hardly holding on, just from this. This side of Karin really is too cute, and it is sometimes hard to believe that she is really the same person, just seeing the ways that she reacts to everything that he does for her. When all is said and done, once he has truly let her catch her breath, she will revert back to the way she was before, keeping up her tough front, but he knows that it will never take much for him to crumble it all over again.

“That’s…that’s really good,” she whines, encouraging him to keep going. She does not need to tell him twice, and he reaches his arms up, wrapping them around her as he takes his time with eating her ass, enjoying every second of it. She is not quite on the edge yet, but he has a feeling that he could get her there if he were really trying, if that were the end goal here.

However, that is not what he is going for right now. All he wants to do is get her ready to be properly fucked by him, and it is not long before he thinks that he should check on that. Karin whines as he starts to pull back, unable to hide her disappointment, her reflexive reaction to the loss of contact. But she must know that he is not stopping, just switching tactics, dropping his arms so that he can use his hand this time.

In order to make sure that she is ready to take his cock, he is going to test with her fingers. The first finger that he works inside of her is met with little resistance, and she gasps out again. He already knows that he could use his fingers to get her off as well, especially after working her up so much with his mouth, but once again, he is not going to. Although it would not change much for him in the long run, he would much rather tease her like this, so that, once he is fucking her ass, he can watch how easily she goes to pieces for him, all because he has spent so much time working her up.

Karin is weak beneath his touch, and a second finger soon follows, stretching her, working her up, and he pries his fingers apart to spread her even more, making her moan out, a lewd noise that reveals just how much she loves to be toyed with like this. She wants him to use her just like this, wants him to tease and play with her and take his time until he is ready to use her right up, and since they have the night to themselves, Alexander is going to take advantage of it and do exactly that.

“Is that good too?” he asks, and she can only nod for him, not trusting her voice. “But I bet you want more, don’t you? More of my fingers, or maybe something else?” But he does not give her a chance to answer as he starts working a third finger inside of her. He has never gone so far as to try all of his fingers, much less his hand, but he does wonder, at times, just how far they could take things, and just what his Karin could take, all for him.

For now, he just wants to make sure that she is ready for his cock, and he already knows that she is. He knows that she is ready to take him, and he aches for her, so much so that he can’t bring himself to keep teasing her, even knowing how much fun it would be to make her whine and beg for him. That will have to wait for a time when he is not so desperate to have her right away, all for himself.

Getting behind her, he presses his cock against her tight hole, not even bothering to tease her with it, though there are times when he would tease it out, rubbing along her hole, taunting her and making her beg him to fuck her. Not right now, though; right now, he has already started to push forward, only taking his time to fill her so that he knows he is not taking things too quickly. Karin is ready for him, and he is desperate for her, and even so, he can never be too careful, making sure that she is really able to take him like he thinks that she is.

But there is no trouble with that, and she takes him easily, relaxing even as he fits his cock inside of her, so tight around him and yet offering no resistance as he goes. Karin is just so tight, the perfect fit and so snug around against his cock, and every time it feels just as good as the first time, until finally, he is completely buried inside of her. By now, she is panting for him, loving every second of this, and he is at the point where taking things slow is starting to become impossible for him.

Leaning over her, he struggles to catch his breath and regain his composure, even though every part of him is desperate to start moving and to start fucking her absolutely senseless. He still takes his time to try and regain that composure, so that he remains in control the whole time he fucks her, making sure that everything is just as good for her as it is for him. Beneath him, she squirms and whimpers, and he wonders just how close she already is just from how much he has teased her already. It will not take him long to get her off once he starts moving, he knows that much.

And so, he does start to move, slow with his first few thrusts as he finds his stride, and she lets out a sharp cry with every movement that he makes. He can’t wait to watch the way that she falls apart for this, can’t wait to see just how crazy he can drive her, and so, he soon starts to pick up the pace, and can feel his own control slipping, making it harder and harder for him to keep up any level of control.

Alexander is ready to lose himself in it, and so, he follows along with his every impulse, fucking her harder and faster, letting those impulses take control of him. Jerking his hips, he slams into her, and Karin is soon left screaming for him in pleasure. They are definitely lucky that they have the house to themselves for a while, because there is no way that they could avoid getting caught at this rate. In fact, if anyone were to come home at this exact moment, it would immediately be obvious what is going on, just from how out of control Karin is, crying out over and over again as her secret lover fucks her ass.

She comes very suddenly, going tense and letting out a sharp, incoherent scream that he is sure is supposed to be his name. It is a maddening sensation, nearly too much for him, to feel the way she tenses as she comes, and he feels as if he might lose control, just barely able to hold out as Karin rides out the wave of her orgasm, left panting beneath him. His pace has slowed down a bit, all so that he is able to keep his control, but he is still lightly thrusting into her, fucking her through her orgasm, until she has started to come down from it.

That being said, he does not give her much of a chance to calm down beyond coming down from her orgasm before he is fucking her hard and fast again, giving it all to her at once, all over again. He knows that he can’t last much longer, his body so impatient for more, and so, he has no choice but to go right along with it, fucking her absolutely senseless, until she is screaming and incoherent again.

It will be easy to get her off all over again, without him even needing to try. All he has to do is keep fucking her just like this, getting his own satisfaction from it, and at the same time, he knows that he will bring her close with him, with Karin becoming more and more sensitive every time that he makes her come for him, until she is unbelievably easy to please.

Pounding into her, he knows that he is right there on the edge, and he is not going to hold back anymore. Instead, he continues chasing that high, until he is there, until he is coming hard for her, groaning and crying out for Karin as he hilts himself in her ass, unloading all at once, and she is left shuddering as she comes with him once again, her voice breaking as she screams. The two of them are left to share in this bliss, their mutual climax making it so that they both need quite a bit of time to recover from this.

Even so, that does not mean that he is done with her, that he is even anywhere near done with her. Once he has caught his breath, he is just going to want more, and he knows that there is no way that Karin is anywhere near satisfied, not yet. She has an appetite that could almost rival his own, and by the time she has caught her own breath, she will likely be desperate for him all over again, ready for him to fuck her properly. That is definitely on the agenda, but of course, there is more to be done before she is actually ready for that, and before he is ready to give it to her.

“That was good, right?” he asks, once his breathing is stable enough for him to properly speak to her. Karin is still pretty dazed, and simply nods, but the fact that she still can’t speak tells him enough about how good it really was for her. “Do you want to get me ready to fuck you next?” Again, all she can do is nod, and it will be a moment before she is actually able to get started on what he has asked of her. For the time being, he is happy to just wait patiently for her.

It does take her a little bit longer to properly catch her breath, but eventually, she is able to get up and get started. The first step is to clean him up before she is ready to have him fuck her again, but while she does that, she will be spending plenty of time tending to his cock, making sure that he is riled up and ready for more. He definitely have enough stamina to keep going for a while, but Karin will still do what she can for him, wanting to get him excited for her.

As she works to clean him up, he is soon completely hard in her hands again, and she can feel the way that he twitches at the slightest touch. He would be ready to fuck her right away, by the time she has gotten him properly cleaned, but instead, Karin decides that she wants to keep going with this, to take some time to worship his cock for a little while, indulging him a little more. In a lot of ways, she really does spoil him, but he would never complain about something like that.

Soon enough, she is kneeling before him, moving her hand up and down his cock, slowly and tenderly, while she gazes up at him. There is so much softness in her face that he wonders if anyone else ever gets to see. He wonders if Karin ever shows her tender side, or if this is something that he gets the exclusive pleasure of enjoying. It always makes him feel good, thinking about the fact that he is one of the most important people in Karin’s life, that somehow, the two of them found each other and were brought together like this.

She parts her lips to start licking at his tip, slowly and indulgently, her eyes drifting shut as she lets herself get lost in the moment. Karin treats this all so tenderly, licking along his cock, moving lower with her tongue each time, taking her time to taste him, to inhale his scent. And all the while, Alexander is just able to relax and let her handle it all, letting Karin prove all of her skills where such things are concerned. He reaches down to pet her while she licks his cock up and down, taking her time with it until she is ready to start sucking on him again.

She is squirming impatiently while she does all of this, her own arousal obvious, her own desperation to have him inside of her so clear, even while she chooses to continue taking care of him, acting as if this is the most important thing in the world that she could be doing right now. With her lips wrapped around him, she starts to draw him into her mouth, and her soft moans send shudders through his body, as he imagines all of the things that he could be doing to her right now.

Soon, he will be able to do exactly what he wants, just as soon as she is done teasing this out, indulging him and indulging herself. She pushes forward and pulls back slowly, bringing her hand back up to start stroking the base of his cock as she suckles on the tip again, alternating between these two tactics to make it last as long as possible. All the while, he can’t stop imagining bending her over her bed and pounding into her from behind, fucking her senseless all over again, the anticipation building up so much that he can hardly stand it.

But he manages to maintain his self-control, to let her keep doing what she wants to do, rather than taking hold of her and yanking her back, forcing her into that position so that he can take her just like he wants to. All of that will happen in due time, and he will be able to use her to his heart’s content, just like he wants to, just like he knows that he needs to.

A little bit of his control slips away as he bucks his hips forward into her mouth. Karin lets out a choked moan, a little surprised by the sudden movement, but not at all bothered by it. In fact, she likes it quite a bit, more than willing to let him keep going with that, if he wants to. He can take control for the time being, just to finish things up, but this definitely proves to be a sign that he is getting more impatient with this, that he is done with being teased by her, and ready to have at her already.

Just for a little while, he jerks his hips forward, fucking her face lately to satisfy himself before he prepares for what comes next. He can already imagine Karin beneath him, and as he looks down at her now, he knows that he can’t wait anymore for that, can’t wait to have her screaming for him while he fucks her into the mattress, in every position that they can possibly manage tonight, before they both run out of energy, before they both run out of time. Pulling out of her mouth, all he says it, “Bend over your bed.”

That is what he wants to start with, but that is far from the only way he is going to fuck her from here on out. Karin is still a little dazed as she does as she is told, stumbling a bit, but bending over her bed, just like Alexander wants her to. He gets behind her, putting his hands on her waist, running them up and down her body as he gets into position, rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy, feeling just how wet she is, all for him. After the time he has spent teasing this out, the time he has spent getting her ready, she is absolutely dripping for him, so eager for this that she can hardly stand to wait a moment longer.

He is not going to make her wait anymore though, and does not spend anymore time rubbing against her or teasing her like this. With an easy thrust, he starts to push into her, listening to the way that she gasps at the beginnings of his penetration. All the while, his hands still move up and down her sides, gently caressing her from hips to waist, a soothing and tender motion. He takes it easy as he pushes forward more and more, filling her with his cock, bit by bit.

Of course, he knows that she can take him by now, never having any trouble with it anymore, but especially not after he has spent so much time getting her riled up. Even so, he takes his time with it, easing into her just so that they can both enjoy themselves, and can both enjoy every second, every sensation, everything that comes with this slow and easy process. Inch by inch, he takes his time with her, until finally, he has buried his cock inside of her, bottoming out as he fills her completely.

Letting out a low, shuddering groan, he pauses for a moment, to let himself enjoy this feeling as well, the comfort of being inside Karin. She is still so tight around him, feeling like the perfect fit, made just for him. It is moments like these that once again leave him in awe of the fact that they were brought together, that he was able to live throughout his long life, all to be able to have the chance to meet her, and to keep her by his side like this. With thoughts like that in mind, it quickly becomes impossible to hold back with her.

His first few thrusts, he tries to keep a steady pace, but that does not last very long, not once the friction has started. It feels so good, and he is already so caught up in his feelings for her, so in awe of the simplest things, that he can’t help but let himself get caught up in this as well, and that makes taking it slow completely impossible. There is no need to rush, of course, but there is also no need to hold back. Whether he rushes things or not, he still knows that he has plenty of time to have his way with her, and can only hope that Karin will be able to keep up until the end.

He falls into the desired pace easily, thrusting harder and faster into her, until he has her gasping out for him, completely overpowered right from the start, and he tightens his grip on her, holding her tight as he finally falls into the rhythm that he wants. Slamming against her, the room is filled with the sound of her moans and his grunts, and skin on skin as his body meets hers.

“Do you like that?” he asks her, his voice so breathless that he can hardly get the question out at all. In response, Karin can only moan pathetically, her own voice failing her completely as she tries to give him a proper answer, but that alone is enough of an answer for him. Knowing that he is able to render her speechless tells him all that he really needs to know, and is enough to push him further, fucking her harder.

In the back of his mind, he knows that he needs to be careful with her, that he does not need to risk losing complete control of himself while he is fucking her. With the nature of their relationship, with everything still being completely secret, a lapse in control could be very bad for both of them, and if he lets himself get too carried away, then he is opening the two of them up to that risk. However, even with that in mind, it is hard to care about the potential consequences, hard to care about anything other than the girl he has moaning beneath him, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm, one that he knows will end up sending him over the edge as well.

He does not slow down, does not worry about the risk or the consequences, and just lets himself stay lost in the moment, pounding into her until she is screaming out for him, going limp before convulsing beneath him, the shudders of her climax reaching him easily as her pussy tightens and pulses around him. Karin is overtaken by such an intense sensation, and that is more than enough to overtake Alexander as well, and he does not worry about being careful, and he does not worry about the risk.

Instead, he just lets go, coming hard as he hilts himself inside of her, filling her with his seed without a second thought, the pleasure so dizzying that there is nothing to think about, not in the moment. Karin is left shivering and shuddering, body pulsing with ecstasy as his climax helps to prolong her own, and the two of them are left completely wrapped up in one another, without a care in the world.

It takes some time for either of them to start to come down from something like that, for either of them to remember the world around them. This should be the part where both are overcome by panic because of what he has done, where the reality of it catches up to them, and they begin to worry just what consequences might result from his moment of carelessness, from the moment she was too caught up in her own bliss to remind him not to be careless with her. It should be, and yet, the panic never sets in, even as the afterglow starts to fade, and Alexander is getting hard again inside of her, and Karin does not feel worried, not in the slightest.

They both know that they should be, and they both know that this is a risk far greater than anything that they should be messing around with, but at the same time, neither are worried at all. Instead, it just excites them all over again, making them want to continue to repeat that mistake, no longer an accident, but done entirely intentionally, because they both want so much more.

Nothing needs to be said, with both completely on the same page, and it is not long before he is pulling out of her, just so that he can get her on her back, laying back on the bed. As he gets on top of her, he looks down at her, her dark her splayed around her head on the pillow, her chest slowly rising and falling as she gasps for breath, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted, her eyes a little bit glazed over with lust, and the sight of her is enough to make his chest hurt a little bit, he is so overwhelmed. Karin really is perfect, and everything that he could ever want, and so it is no wonder that it is completely impossible for him to try and hold back with her.

He gets on top of her and spreads her legs, pushing them back and pinning her by her ankles as he presses his cock against her, wanting to fuck her in a way that he will be able to fuck her as hard and as deep as possible, the only thing that will come close to satisfying either of them, if even this turns out to be enough. He only teases her for a moment, before thrusting forward and filling her all at once, hilting himself in her pussy with a low moan.

Like this, he is able to fuck her so much deeper, just like he knew he would, and it feels good to be buried inside of her again, even though it has not even been that long since the last time he pulled out. He just wants this so badly that any time apart feels like too much, and he wants to stay buried inside of her as much as he can, for as long as he can. Even more than that, he wants to come inside of her again, wants to fill her up with his seed like he did before, no longer regarding it as an accident.

Even knowing the risks, he wants to do it, and it might be more accurate to say that he welcomes the risk, the idea of breeding Karin so appealing to him in the heat of the moment that he can think of nothing that he wants to do more. Nothing else really seems to matter to him right now, and he begins to thrust, deeper and harder than before, making her scream that much louder for him, as she lets herself get caught up in this excitement, just as eager for it as he is.

She certainly does not concern herself with whether or not the two of them need to be careful, and she certainly does not try and talk herself out of this sudden urge to bred by the man she loves. After all the time they have spent together, and after the way they have let their passion get the best of them tonight, it just all feels so natural to go with that urge, to follow their bodies’ most primal instincts.

All she wants is to let him keep pounding into her as he fucks her into the mattress, ready to let him fill her up over and over again if need be, anything to make sure that this never ends, or at least can go on for as long as possible. His grip on her ankles tightens as he starts to feel himself slipping again, and she can feel herself getting close right along with him, the two of them chasing that same high, still not quite satisfied, still unsure if anything can satisfy them at this point.

He is lucky to have so much stamina, and lucky that Karin is able to keep up so easily. Even as he works himself to the edge, he knows that this is not going to be the end of them, not for tonight, not so long as they continue to have the house to themselves. With a few more hasty thrusts, he has himself there, giving in an pumping her full once more, and this time, the sensation of him coming inside of her is what it takes to push her over the edge as well, body overcome with spasms as she moans out for her lover.

Once again, it takes them both a bit to recover from this, but this time, there is no moment of realization, no moment that it occurs to them what they have just done. They know it all by now, and neither are fazed by it, and instead, it just makes them want to keep going, over and over again until they can’t take anymore. When he is able to, he pulls out of Karin slowly, watching the way that his come leaks back out of her, admiring the creampie that he has given her.

“Good girl,” he breathes, and he realizes that it is the first thing either of them have said in a while. Karin is still so breathless that she can’t say anything at all, but the look in her eyes tells him that she is still not done yet, and he is grateful for that, because he still wants her so badly that he can’t stand it, the last round just once again increasing his desire for her, and making it even harder to hold back just how badly he wants to be inside of her all over again.

This time, he switches their positions again, helping her up so that he can lay back, and let her get on top of him. Whether she wants to set the pace and ride him, or whether she wants him to hold her steady while he jerks his hips up into her, he thinks that it will be nice to have her on top this time, where his hands can easily roam her body, and where she can have a bit more say in how they do it, if she wants to. Either way, he helps her onto him and holds her steady as she straddles his cock, rubbing against him, this time taking her own chance to tease him a bit.

Karin does not struggle to take him at all, but of course she doesn’t, not after all they have done. She does not have to take things slowly as she sinks down onto his cock, and is instead able to practically impale herself on him, taking him all at once, and crying out for him as she does. Alexander keeps his hands steady on her waist as he makes sure that she keeps her balance, until she has him buried completely inside of her.

Even now, she still feels so good, so tight, and it feels as if he just wants her more and more with every time that they do this. Everything that they have done tonight has just increased his desire, rather than satisfying it, and it seems like it is impossible that either of them will ever be satisfied. That is just fine by him, as long as it means that he gets to keep having his way with Karin, over and over again, the two of them using each other as much as it takes to keep up with their rapidly growing appetites.

As she begins to bounce on top of him, she is quick to fall into a hectic pace. Her impatience and neediness shows through in the way that she rides him, and as she works to satisfy herself, Alexander reaches up, moving his hands to her chest so that he can start teasing at her nipples. He pinches both between his fingertips on either hand, and begins rolling them between his fingers, making her cry out more desperately, and grind down against him as she rides him, desperate for as much contact, as much sensation, as she can possibly get.

With Alexander giving her this much stimulation, there is no way that she will be able to last very long, and he wants to see just how quickly he can push her over the edge, all so that he can keep fucking her all the way through it, until he reaches his own limit, hoping that he can outlast her at least a little bit this time. With that in mind, he focuses on teasing her sensitive nipples, knowing that that will push her that much closer, and cause her to lose herself even further in her bliss.

Karin is unable to slow down, unable to take it easy for even a second as she chases that high, losing all of her self-control until she is right there on the edge. She can’t hold back once she is there, and she is soon coming hard for him, nearly collapsing on top of him, and the only reason that she does not collapse is because Alexander moves his hands back to keep her steady, to hold her in place while he starts to buck his hips up into her. While Karin is riding out the waves of her orgasm, he does not stop fucking her, and in fact just picks up the pace, fucking her even harder and faster.

He thrusts up into her, fucking her all the way through her orgasm, and helping to prolong it as a result. It must feel so good for her, perhaps even too good, over stimulating her so much that she is not even able to think straight, so lost in it all that there is nothing else for her but to cry out to him, over and over again, so helpless and needy and absolutely adorable, while he continues to work himself towards his own climax, ready to join her in that sensation.

Karin is still screaming out for him, still writhing in her prolonged orgasm, when he does finally reach his own, and he holds onto her the whole time he pushes up, filling her with his seed once again, pumping it into her while she moans and whimpers, losing her breath and all sense of reason. By the time he has finished filling her, she has gone completely limp, and collapses on top of him. Alexander wraps his arms around her, holding her close while the two of them pant, doing all that they can to catch their breath, chests rising and falling rapidly, pressed against each other.

At some point, they might actually think about worrying about the consequences of all that they have done, or perhaps they will still take it all as casually as they are right now. But in the moment, both are just happy to be able to catch their breath together, basking in the afterglow of a very intense night for the two of them. The best part about all of this is that they are still alone, still have the house to themselves, so once he starts to stir again, they don’t have to hold back for even a moment.

As long as they can be alone together, it is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
